It Was Never A Secret
by iheartveronicamars
Summary: Logan decided to leave town for the summer after his dad was arrested for Lilly's murder. Veronica was left in Neptune to deal with a broken heart and a whole lot more.


**It Was Never A Secret**

Life just kept throwing curve balls at Veronica Mars. She had just left her doctor's appointment and was sitting in her car crying. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. She'd only had sex with Logan one time, before everything had gone to hell.

They'd made love the night of the surprise party his father had thrown for him. She'd forgiven him for his part in her rape and decided to trust him. He wasn't the one to initiate the sex that night, it was all on Veronica. She'd been the one who'd let her hormones take over and she was sincerely regretting her decision now.

That night was so vivid in her mind. It was almost like it had just happened.

_"Veronica," Logan said, reaching for her hands to stop their movement. "We don't have to do anything tonight," he told her._

_"I know," she told him, "but I want you to know that I trust you. I _**_want _**_to be with you."_

_He hesitated for a moment, but caved when she started kissing him again. Her lips on his were soft and the sensation her kisses caused rippled through his body. His heart started beating faster as she kissed her way to his neck._

_She sat back and pulled off her jacket, tossing it off the bed behind her. She leaned back in to kiss him and his hands traveled from their place on her hips under the back of her tank tops. The feel of her soft skin under his hands cause him to moan out in pleasure._

_She'd moved her hands to his shoulders and began to push off the over-shirt he was wearing. He sat up with her still straddling his lap to shrug it off his shoulders, finally pulling it free to toss on the floor with her jacket. She hesitated a second before slipping her hands up the bottom of his t-shirt and sliding it up his body and over his head._

_Once both of his shirts were gone he laid back on the bed taking her with him. He'd moved his hands back under her shirts and slowly moved them up her body. She stopped kissing him and moved to sit up and pull both of them over her head. She was now sitting on his thighs and he looked up at her with adoration in his eyes._

_"You're so beautiful," he told her. The moonlight streaming through all the windows of the pool house cast her in a heavenly glow._

_"The things a guy will say to get you to sleep with him," she said leaning down to kiss him once more._

_He pulled back from the kiss. "I didn't bring you out here to have sex," Logan said. "I already told you we don't have to do anything."_

_"I was kidding," Veronica assured him. "It's just that I've only had sex with one other person and I don't remember it. This is all new to me."_

_"I'm so sorry that happened," he said. "I'd do anything to go back and change that night."_

_"You can't," Veronica stated, "but you can do something to help me get over that night."_

_"What's that?" Logan asked._

_"Make love to me right now," she replied. "I want you to be my first."_

_"Your first time shouldn't be like this," Logan responded._

_"As long as it's with you," she said, "it'll be special."_

_She moved in to start kissing him again and he didn't protest. He moved his arms up her back and unhooked her bra. She moved to hover above him so he could pull the bra from between their two bodies. The feeling of her breasts rubbing against his chest made Logan's cock jump, which Veronica felt. She started moving her lower body against his and he had to put his hands on her hips to stop her._

_"Baby, if you keep that up we won't get to the sex part," Logan explained._

_He moved to roll her on her back and then started kissing his way down her body. When he got to the area right above the waist of her jeans he felt her freeze up._

_"Veronica, are you sure you want to do this tonight?" he asked. Needing to hear her say it one more time. He didn't want to go any further if she wasn't completely sure. He knew he wouldn't want to stop once he got her naked and he didn't want her to hate him after they were done for moving things along too fast._

_She looked down at him and smiled. "I'm sure," she told him._

_She moved to sit up and put her hands on either side of his face. She pulled him up to kiss her, letting him know that she didn't want to stop. She moved her hands in between their bodies as they continued to kiss. She unbuttoned his jeans, pulled the zipper down, and pushed them down. They pooled at his feet and moved back from the kiss to kick off his shoes, remove his socks and kick his jeans to the side._

_He was standing beside the bed now in only his boxer-briefs and she thought he looked amazing in the moonlight._

_He moved to the edge of the mattress and reached to unbutton her jeans. He eased the zipper down and then slowly pulled the jeans down her legs. He stopped when they reached her ankles. He removed her shoes and socks before the slipping her jeans all the way off. He tossed them to the side and then moved his way back onto the bed next to her._

_He laid next to her just staring at her for a minute. His gaze on her made her nervous and a little self-conscious about her body. She was practically naked next to him and she could feel her entire body blushing from the look he was currently giving her._

_"I want you so much," Logan told her as he looked at her. "I just don't want you to regret us doing this afterwards."_

_"I promise I won't," she told him. "I never told you, but I had a crush on you when you first moved here. And there was a time before you started dating Lilly when I dreamt about you being my first."_

_"Seriously?" Logan asked, amazed that she was admitting that to him._

_"Yes," she replied. "I kind of had a feeling you liked me, but after you started dating Lilly I kind of gave up on that thought."_

_"I'm sorry," Logan told her. "I wish I could go back and change everything, but I can't."_

_"I know," she stated, "but being with you now is better than never being with you at all."_

_"I think I might be in love with you," Logan revealed, "and I'd hate for us to have sex tonight and have it change the way you feel about me."_

_"Then let's not have sex tonight," she said._

_That took him by surprise. She'd told him numerous times already that she wanted to have sex._

_"Let's make love," she continued. "I know what I feel is love and I want to be with you and show you how much I love and trust you."_

_Logan couldn't say no to that. He moved in to kiss her yet again. His hands moved down her body and pushed at the white cotton underwear she was wearing. She moved her hips up from the bed so he could move them over her butt. She moved her legs to make them slide to her ankles and then kicked them, making her underwear fly off the side of the bed an onto the floor with the rest of their clothing._

_Logan snaked his right hand between their bodies and moved it to her left thigh. He pushed her thigh gently and then slipped his hand between her legs and to her center. He placed his hand over her mound and slowly moved his middle finger in between her two lips. He gently slid it up and made his way to her clit. The moment his finger touched her sensitive clit she moaned out and arched off the bed._

_"Logan," she moaned out._

_"I've got you baby," he assured her as he continued to rub his finger over her clit._

_The sensation was driving Veronica closer and closer to the edge of an orgasm._

_"Oh god," she moaned out over and over, throwing Logan's name in there a few times too. "I'm coming," she cried out minutes later, her body convulsing and shaking underneath him._

_"That felt amazing," she told him as he brought her down from her orgasm._

_"I'm glad it felt good for you," he remarked._

_He moved away from her and she wondered if he'd decided that what they'd just done was enough for the night. She saw him leaning over the side of the bed and reach for something._

_He was back lying next to her a few seconds later holding a condom in his right hand._

_"You're sure?" he asked one last time holding up the condom._

_She nodded her head and moved up the bed to lay on the pillows. While she did that he shimmied out of his boxer-briefs and slid the condom on. He moved up the bed and situated himself between her legs. He positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance and slowly eased it in._

_She moaned and he couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or pain._

_"Let me know if I'm hurting you," he told her._

_She was tight but wet allowing him to push into her without too much resistance. He knew she wasn't a virgin, but she'd only had sex once and he wasn't about to go too fast and hurt her. He slowly began to move in and out of her. Hers moans were definitely of pleasure then. She was chanting his name and telling him how good he felt inside her, which was nearly his undoing._

_He struggled to control himself not wanting their lovemaking to be over too soon._

_Pretty soon Veronica was thrusting against him and he was fighting not to come, until he heard her cry out that she was coming and he could feel it. She was wetter and there was less friction. He thrust faster into her and came not a minute after she had._

_He collapsed against her and kissed her passionately before moving off of her and the bed. He was back on the bed a minute later, pulling her into his arms._

_"That was amazing," he said as he kissed the top of her head._

_"Yeah," she replied. "You made my first time amazing."_

_He laughed for a second. "I'm glad you enjoyed it so much," he told her._

_They laid in each other's arms for a little while longer, neither of them wanting to move and lose the closeness they had._

_"We should probably go back to the party," Logan said. "I'm sure people are wondering where the guest of honor is."_

_They moved off the bed and dressed. Logan pulled her in for one more kiss before they left the pool house and returned to the main house where his surprise party was going on._

She had never really believed he killed Lilly, but she couldn't overlook the information Cassidy had given her. She hated the way things had ended between the two of them.

She had tried to see him the night he was brought into the hospital after he was beaten on the bridge, but he yelled at her and told her to get the fuck out of his room and never come back.

She'd gone back the next day hoping that he would change his mind only to find out that he'd been discharged. She thought about going to his house, but she figured it would be better to give him time to cool off.

She regretted not going after him when she found out he'd left Neptune. He apparently went to spend the summer with his sister in Australia. He'd called Duncan before he left to tell him how sorry he was about his dad killing Lilly and let him know where he'd be. Duncan had been reluctant to tell Veronica where Logan was, but once he saw her bloodshot eyes he knew he had to tell her.

After Duncan told her about Logan leaving town she went back to the apartment and locked herself in her room. She moped around the apartment for weeks listening to sad music and crying her heart out. Both Wallace and her dad had become concerned.

Then she started getting sick. She couldn't hold any food down. Her dad insisted she go see a doctor. He hated what Logan's disappearance had done to his daughter and when she started getting physically ill he knew he had to step in and do something.

She knew her dad wouldn't be happy about the news the doctor had told her, but at least there was a reasonable explanation now for her sickness. She wasn't making herself sick, there was a baby inside of her doing that.

She cried in her car for a while and then composed herself enough to drive back to the apartment. She'd thought about going to the office to fill her dad in but figured it would be better to wait and tell him when he got home.

* * *

She must've fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for her dad because the next thing she knew he was waking her up telling her he'd picked up Chinese food on the way home.

She slowly up and sat up on the sofa, but the second she smelled the Chinese food she bolted to her bathroom. She hated the constant throwing up and how sensitive she had become to smell.

When she came out her dad was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"What did the doctor say?" her dad asked.

"He said that throwing up isn't uncommon given my condition," she explained, without telling him what the condition was.

"What condition?" he asked.

She knew he'd ask that but she'd hoped he wouldn't. She didn't want to tell him she was pregnant. She knew he'd be disappointed in her and that was the last thing she wanted.

She hesitated about telling him the truth.

"Whatever it is we'll get through it together," he told her.

She started to cry again. She hated how messed up her hormones were. She was tired of crying.

Her dad got up from the bed and moved to pull her into his arms.

"Sweetie tell me what the doctor said," he prodded. "I want to know what's wrong, so I can help make it better."

"You can't help make it better," Veronica told him. "Logan should be here to deal with this," she announced, "not you."

"Oh god Veronica," he said, realizing what was wrong from what she'd just said. "You're pregnant aren't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from her.

She couldn't speak. She just nodded her head yes against his chest.

"I'm gonna get in touch with Trina and tell her that Logan needs to come back to Neptune," her dad said.

"No!" Veronica shouted. "I don't want you to do that. I need time to think about this before I face Logan again."

"Sweetie he needs to know," her dad stated.

"I know, but I can't face him right now," she argued. "I need more time to process this. Besides I don't think Logan is ready to be back here and deal with everything, let alone me telling him that I got pregnant the only time we had sex."

"Fine, I won't call Trina now," he said, "but Veronica you shouldn't have to deal with this alone. You didn't get pregnant by yourself."

"I know," she replied. "As much as I miss Logan, I don't want to tell him to come home. I want him to want to come home."

That was the end of their discussion for the night. Keith left her alone in her room and went to eat his takeout.

* * *

Veronica had taken the rest of the summer to think things over. She had decided to keep the baby. She'd had numerous fights with her father about calling Logan. Her sickness had gone away and she was thankful she wouldn't have to deal with that once school started.

Keith hated that his little girl was going to be pregnant during her senior year of high school. She had talked to the principal during the summer about her situation and had already worked things out so that she could stay in school until the baby was born. She'd be out of school for a month, but would be homeschooled during that time. And she would resume her classes and unless she fell behind she'd graduate with her class come spring.

Wallace and Mac knew she was pregnant since she spent a lot of her summer with them. She hadn't told Duncan about the baby because she didn't know if he kept in touch with Logan and she didn't want to risk Logan finding out. It wasn't that she wanted to keep it a secret, she just didn't want it to be the reason Logan returned.

She had been dreading the first day of school. She was three months pregnant and she'd already developed a baby bump. It would be difficult to hide her pregnancy at school, so she decided not to. She knew that people would talk about her behind her back, but she wasn't going to walk around trying to hide the fact that she was pregnant. She'd rather everyone find out now instead of having to hear rumors floating around about her again.

"So, are you ready to face the masses?" Wallace asked. She'd picked him up for school and they were just entering the parking lot.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," she said pulling into a spot.

They got out and headed towards the main building.

"Veronica," Mac yelled out causing her to stop. "I figured you could use all the support you could get before walking in there," Mac said, nodding towards the school.

"Thanks," Veronica said.

They all started walking again and the stares started just like Veronica knew they would. They made their way to the quad to hang out until the bell rang.

They'd just made it to their table when she saw him. He was standing next to the 09er table talking to Duncan.

"I can't do this," Veronica said and turned to rush away.

Logan saw her and ran after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her from going any further. He moved to stand in her way and was surprised when he looked down and saw the baby bump.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, his voice low and full of astonishment.

"Yep, congratulations," she said. "You're going to be a daddy in about six months."

His eyes got big after she told him that. He was in a state of shock.

"Yeah, that's about how I felt when the doctor told me," she said. "I found out about a month after you left."

"But we only had sex once," he stated.

"It only takes one time apparently," she explained, "and accidents happen."

"Are you sure it's mine?" he asked, regretting it the moment he said it.

"Of course it's yours," she insisted. "You're the only person I had sex with besides Duncan, and he and I were together more than a year ago."

She started crying then and he pulled her into his arms. Seeing him had made her emotional. She hadn't been prepared to see him. She didn't even know he was back in town, but then again she hadn't talked to Duncan most of the summer and he was the only one who would've known that would've told her.

"Duncan said he told you where I was," Logan said. "You could've called. I would've come home."

"I didn't want to tell you," she said. "I didn't want this baby to be the only reason you came back."

"I came back for you," Logan told her. "I spent the summer miserable without you. I hated the way things ended, but I had to get away from here. I couldn't deal with the fallout from my dad's arrest."

He just held her in his arms and let her cry until the bell rang signaling it was time for them to go to their homeroom to get their class schedules.

"Can we talk after school?" Logan asked as he released her.

"Can we do it tonight?" she asked. "I have a shift at Java The Hut after school," she said, "but I get off at seven."

"Why don't you come over to my house after you get off," Logan suggested.

"I can do that," she said.

"I'll see you at lunch," Logan said before they both went their separate ways.

* * *

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Logan said after he opened the door to let Veronica in.

"Sorry, I got hung up at work," she told him.

They made their way to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Neither of them knew what to say. They'd talked a little at lunch, but things got awkward with everyone staring at them. He didn't know where they stood so they had each gone to their respective lunch tables.

"I have a doctor's appointment Friday after school," she told him.

"Is that your way of asking me to go with you?" he asked.

"No, that's me telling you about the appointment and letting you decide if you want to be there or not," she responded.

"I'd like to be there," he told her. "I mean I have been out of the loop. I don't know what's going on with our baby."

It felt strange to him to say that. Our baby. He didn't think he'd be talking about having a baby until he was older. He couldn't believe that Veronica had gotten pregnant the one and only time they had sex made love. After thinking back on that night he remembered how sloppy it had been when he'd taken the condom off and thrown it away. It must have ripped, which would explain Veronica getting pregnant that night.

"What do you want to know?" Veronica asked. She'd been reading books about pregnancy throughout the summer to prepare herself for what was to come.

"What made you decide to keep it?" he asked.

"I thought about having an abortion," she told him, "but then I thought about that night. This baby was conceived when we made love. I couldn't get rid of it. It was all I had left of you. I didn't know if you were coming back and I knew that if I had the baby I'd always have a part of you."

She started tearing up as she explained why she'd decided to go through with the pregnancy.

Logan pulled her into his arms and let her cry. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you this summer," he said. "If I could change things I would. I can't believe you had to go through months of being pregnant without knowing if I was coming back. I don't think there are enough words to say how thankful I am that you decided to have this baby." He moved his hands and placed them over the baby bump.

"I came home because I love you and I missed you," he told her. "I hoped that you would forgive me for the way I acted before I left. I never dreamed that I'd come home to find you pregnant with our baby, a little piece of you and me."

"Please don't ever leave me again," she begged through her tears.

"I'm never leaving you again," Logan told her. "In fact, I don't want to be apart from you ever again. I want to be with you, taking care of you during the rest of this pregnancy and for the rest of your life if you'll let me."

"What are you talking about Logan?" Veronica asked, confused by what he was saying. Her mind was all over the place and she wasn't sure what he was saying.

"I'm saying that I want to be with you for the rest of my life, if you'll have me," he said. He moved off the sofa and knelt in front of her. He pulled her left hand into his and looked up into her tear filled eyes.

"Veronica Mars will you marry me?" he asked, clearing things up.

Veronica was stunned. When he asked her to come over to talk she never in a million years imagined he'd ask her to marry him. Of course marrying him would make things easier and he'd be able to be with her throughout the rest of the pregnancy, including her giving birth to their baby, but she wasn't sure getting married was the right thing for them to do at that time.

"I can't marry you," Veronica told him. "At least not right now. I just got you back in my life. I think we need to spend time together and work on rebuilding our relationship before I reconsider your proposal."

"I can live with that," Logan said as he moved to sit back on the sofa. "I don't really like it since it means I won't be with you all the time, but I'm not going to push you into something you're not ready for."

"Why don't we hang out after my doctor's appointment Friday?" she suggested.

"We could come back here and lounge around the pool," Logan said. "We could rent a movie and order take out that night," Logan added, "make it more like a real date."

"I'd like that," Veronica said. She glanced at the clock on the mantel and saw that it was getting late. "I need to get going," Veronica said. "I didn't get a chance to let my dad know that I was coming over and he's probably wondering where I am."

Logan walked her out to her car and stopped her before she got in. He pulled her to him and kissed her. "I love you," he told her when he pulled back.

She was dazed. She hadn't expected him to kiss her. She moved to get in her car and drove off without saying another word to him. She knew in her heart that she loved him too but she wasn't ready to tell him that. He needed to prove to her that he was back for good and that she could trust him again.

* * *

"Dr. Keller said we should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat today," Veronica told Logan as he drove them to school. He'd told her it would be pointless for her to drive to school since they were going to her appointment together, so he'd picked her up that morning. "The baby is fully formed," she continued, "but we won't be able to find out the sex of the baby for a couple more months."

"Wow," Logan said, amazed at the information she'd given him.

"I know," Veronica said, "it's amazing how fast the baby's grown."

"I can't believe that I almost missed out on all of this," Logan said. "I guess I should thank Trina for getting me to open up to her about my feelings for you. She's the one who made me realize I was in love with you and didn't want to be away from you any longer."

"I should be the one thanking her then," Veronica remarked. "Have you told her about the baby?" she asked.

"Not yet," Logan told her. "She's been busy finishing up the movie she was working on. I didn't really see her that much when I was staying with her. She's supposed to be flying home next month. I'll tell her then."

They didn't talk the rest of the ride to school. They listened to the radio instead.

When they got to school Logan walked Veronica to her locker. The looks had eased up during the week. Everyone could see that they were together and it was obvious to anyone who looked at her that Veronica was pregnant.

"So, you two are back together," Duncan said, as he and Meg approached the couple standing in front of Veronica's locker.

"Yeah well, considering Veronica's having my baby it seemed like the right thing to do," Logan said lightheartedly.

"I was wondering about that," Meg said. "I didn't want to ask because it's really no one else's business."

"Well, it's kind of obvious," Veronica said. "I feel like we should just make an announcement so everyone knows and stops staring at me."

"If you really want to do that I could put something in the school paper," Duncan offered.

"Why don't we talk about it more at lunch," Logan suggested.

"I'm not eating lunch at the 09er table," Veronica told Logan.

"Way to make a guy feel loved Ronnie," Logan responded.

Veronica shot him a look and he wisely held back any other comment he had.

"Why don't we join you at your table," Meg suggested.

"I think that's a much better option," Veronica said.

Just then the bell rang. "We'll see you at lunch," Logan said as he and Veronica headed off to her first class of the day.

* * *

The next few months seemed to fly by. Before they knew it they were getting out of school for Christmas break. Veronica was now seven months pregnant and was thankful for the break.

She and Logan had been dating since he got back. He'd convinced her to quit working at Java The Hut the previous month and not just because he wanted to spend more time with her. He could tell that she was exhausted at school more frequently as the pregnancy progressed.

Logan had gone to Mars Investigations one day after school when he knew Veronica was working at Java The Hut. He'd been scared of Veronica's dad when they started dating again, but he knew her dad would be the only one she'd listen to about quitting her job.

Logan and Keith had a long talk that afternoon. Logan thought Veronica's dad hated him, but he learned he was wrong. Keith didn't hate Logan, he hated the things he had done, more specifically the way he'd talked to Veronica when they'd been at the beach. Keith couldn't blame Veronica's pregnancy on Logan either or him not being there during her first trimester. He knew Logan had a good reason for leaving Neptune, but he wished Veronica had let him call Trina. Logan had missed out on a lot during those first few months.

Veronica had been hanging out at Logan's house a lot since she had so much free time. They'd been decorating the house for Christmas since their Thanksgiving break.

Veronica had convinced Logan to let her plan a Christmas party. She'd told him that they shouldn't let all of the work she'd put into decorating the house go unnoticed.

It was Christmas Eve morning and Logan was awake too early for his liking. Veronica was currently thirty-one weeks pregnant and not sleeping well at night, so she'd gone to his house bright and early to start getting his house ready for the party that night.

"Why are you here so early?" Logan asked after answering the door in just a pair of pajama pants.

"I wanted to start decorating for tonight," she told him, pushing past him into the house.

Logan reached out and grabbed her arm before she made her way to the living room. He pulled her in front of him and looked at her. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and he was worried about her.

"We can worry about that later," he said. "Right now I'm taking you upstairs."

"Logan I'm not in the mood to have sex right now," she told him.

"I'm not bringing you up there for that," he explained. "You look like you haven't slept in days, so we're going upstairs to lay down. You need to rest."

She didn't argue with him. It was true that she hadn't had a good night's sleep in over a week. She'd been stressed out about midterms and the baby had been moving around making it difficult for her to sleep, even though she'd been exhausted from studying.

Logan had moved to pick her up, but she stopped him. She headed towards the stairs with him right behind her.

When they got to his room he moved to get back under his covers and waited for Veronica to join him. She'd disappeared into his closet and came back out a minute later in one of his t-shirts. She climbed on the bed and laid on her side. She moved pillows in front of her and moved them around until she was comfortable. Logan moved up behind her and cuddled her from behind.

In no time at all both of them were fast asleep.

* * *

When Veronica woke up she looked over at the clock and saw that it was after noon. She moved out of Logan's arms to go to the bathroom.

Logan woke up when she moved out of his arms and watched her move towards the bathroom. He saw that it was now after noon and was glad that Veronica had managed to get a few hours of sleep in his arms.

Veronica came back out a few minutes later and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"We should probably get dressed and go start decorating," Veronica told him.

"There really isn't much to do," Logan told her. "The caterers are taking care of all the food and setting it all up on the tables they're bring. The bar is fully stocked for the bartenders. And you've already decorated the house. Anything you want to add can wait until later this evening."

He moved to pull her further in on the bed. She laid down next to him and faced him. He leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss intensified and Logan had slipped his hands up the shirt Veronica was wearing. He moved his hands up her front from the baby bump to her newly enlarged breasts.

"Be gentle with them," Veronica said as his hands breezed over her nipples. "They've been sensitive lately," she informed him.

Logan moved to slip the shirt up more and Veronica leaned up so he could pull it over her head. He tossed it over the side of the bed and then moved in to lightly brush his tongue over the nipple of her right breast, lingering only a few seconds before doing the same to the left one.

He pushed her so she was on her back and then kissed his way down her body. He stopped when he was at the center of the baby bump.

"Logan," Veronica moaned out, wanting him to keep moving his mouth south.

"I can't help it," Logan said looking up at her. "I'm still amazed that our baby is growing in there right now."

"Well stop being amazed and keep your lips moving," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he Logan said, smiling up at her.

He leaned back and moved to slip the pair of underwear she was wearing down her legs. He tossed them over the edge of the bed as she moved her legs so her feet were flat on the bed.

Logan moved to position himself between her legs and moved in to lick up the center of her lips. He used his fingers to spread her lips and then slowly licked up to her clit. The moment his tongue touched her she shuddered. It seemed as though every part of her body was sensitive lately. It didn't take long at all for her to be on edge.

"Oh God," Veronica whimpered. Her body began to shudder. She moaned out his name over and over. The sensation was too intense. She pulled on his hair to get him to stop.

"Damn babe," Logan said as he moved to kneel on the bed. He couldn't believe she'd come so soon. He'd been down there less than five minutes.

"My body's supersensitive right now," she told him.

He moved to lay on his pillows and shimmied his pajama pants down his legs, kicking them off once they reached his feet.

Veronica turned to lay on her side facing him and reached down to take him in her hand. She stroked her hand slowly up and down his shaft for a minute before maneuvering her body into a comfortable position to go down on him.

When he was hard enough she moved back up the bed and positioned herself over him. She reached down and guided his tip to her opening, slowly sinking down on him.

"God you're so wet," he murmured.

His hands were on her hips helping to steady her as she rode him. He could tell he was getting close and moved his right hand from her hip to her clit. He'd only rubbed it for a few seconds when he felt her walls begin to spasm around him causing him to lose control. He groaned and came inside her.

She stayed on top of him for a minute waiting for her body to stop shaking from the intensity of the orgasm she'd had.

When she moved off of him she got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"I think it's time to take a shower and get dressed," she told him. "I don't want to spend all day in bed."

She moved towards the bathroom and Logan hoped off his bed to follow her. He figured he could soap up her back for her and she could do the same for him.

* * *

The party was going well. They'd invited their friends as well as their families to the party. Veronica's dad had come with Wallace's mom and little brother.

Things had been a little tense when Duncan and Meg had arrived. Duncan had convinced his parents to come to the party and Celeste was more aloof than usual when Veronica and Logan had answered the door.

Duncan's parents both looked stunned when they noticed Veronica was pregnant.

"I'm guessing that the two of you are more than a little thankful that this baby isn't Duncan's," Veronica said, noticing the looks on their faces.

"I'm thankful for that too," Logan said, pulling Veronica back into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

Jake and Celeste made their way into the house.

"I'm sorry," Duncan said. "I guess I should have told them you two were having a baby."

"It's fine," Veronica remarked. "It's not like I really want to be the topic of everyone's conversation."

The four of them moved into the house and made their way to the living room where their friends had gathered. Wallace, his new girlfriend Jane, Mac and Cassidy Casablancas were sitting on one of the sofas talking and the four of them joined them.

"This is a great party Logan," Cassidy said.

"It's mostly thanks to Veronica," Logan told him.

"I know how much your mom loved this holiday," she said, turning to face him, "and I wanted your first one without her to be just as special."

"Thanks," he said in a low tone. He'd been thinking about his mother a lot during the last month. Veronica was right about his mother loving this holiday. It was the one time of the year that she'd get genuinely excited. He hated that she was gone, but he was thankful to have Veronica in his life to make missing her slightly less painful.

"I'll be back," Logan said before leaning over to kiss Veronica on her cheek.

They continued talking after Logan left. Veronica noticed him return to the living room, but he didn't head towards the sofas. Instead he moved to the fireplace and stepped up on it.

"Can I have everyone's attention," he said holding up the remote to turn off the stereo. "Veronica can you come over here please?" Logan asked.

Cassidy helped her up off the sofa and she made her way to the fireplace. Logan stepped down and stood next to her.

"Veronica and I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight," he said pulling her into his side. "Most of you know how much my mom loved this holiday. I didn't really want to have a party this year. It didn't seem right with her not being here, but Veronica convinced me that it would be a way to honor her."

He held his glass up to propose a toast. "Wherever you are mom," he said, "I hope you're still enjoying this holiday."

Everyone cheered and took a sip of their drinks. Logan moved to place his on the mantel.

"I've got something else I'd like to say while I still have everyone's attention," he said.

He reached into the left pocket of his pants and pulled something out before dropping to the one knee in front of Veronica.

She looked down at him in shock as he took her left hand in his.

"I love you so much Veronica," he said. He let go of her hand and opened the ring box he had in his left hand. He held it up for her to see. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

The last time he'd proposed he knew why she turned him down. He hoped that this time she wouldn't. Their relationship had changed over the past four months. They'd grown closer than he ever thought possible. He hated being alone in his big house at night after she'd gone home or he'd dropped her off.

He'd talked to Veronica's dad during their Thanksgiving vacation. He didn't want to ask Veronica again without talking to her dad about it first. He wanted her dad's blessing.

He knew she'd hesitate, thinking that he was only proposing because she was pregnant.

"I love you," Logan told her. "I've loved you for a long time and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Her dad moved closer to the two of them. He could see the hesitation in Veronica's eyes. He moved behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, startling her.

"He means it sweetie," her dad whispered in her ear. "It's ok to say yes Veronica," her dad told her.

After hearing him say that she nodded her head yes. Logan stood up and took the ring from the box. He slipped it on her ring finger on her left and and then moved to hold her face in his hands and kiss her.

Everyone around them was clapping and yelling congratulations.

"I can't believe you did that in front of everyone," Veronica said a minute later as she leaned against his chest.

"I wanted you to know how serious I was," he told her. "I talked to your dad a few weeks ago to get his blessing. When he said I could ask you I knew tonight was the perfect opportunity."

"Wait a second," she said pulling away to look at him, "this isn't my Christmas present, right? I distinctly recall asking for a pony."

He laughed. "No, it's not your Christmas present," he told her, "but your dad told me I wasn't allowed to buy you a pony."

"So when do you want to get married?" Veronica asked. "Do you want to do it before or after the baby's born?"

"I hope you won't get mad," Logan said, "but I've kind of already planned it."

"You did?" Veronica was surprised.

"Yeah, I've had some help," he explained. "Meg, Mac and Wallace's mom have been helping me along with a wedding planner."

"So, when's the big day?" she asked, curious about what he'd planned.

"New Year's Eve," he told her.

"Logan! That's in a week!" she exclaimed.

"I know, but I have everything set up," he informed her. "All you have to do is go pick out a dress on Monday with Meg and Mac."

They'd walked back over to the sofas as they talked.

The rest of the night Veronica spent sitting on the sofa hearing about all the wedding plans from Meg and Mac.

Her father and Alicia had come over to tell her and Logan goodbye not long after they got engaged. He'd told Veronica it was ok to spend the night at Logan's since he was spending the night at Alicia's.

"We'll see you tomorrow afternoon," Veronica assured her dad. They hugged one last time before he left.

Pretty much everyone was gone by midnight. The caterers were putting away all the leftover food and cleaning up.

Logan and Veronica were sitting in the living room hanging out with their small group of friends talking about the upcoming wedding.

Dick, his new girlfriend Gia, Duncan and Meg were on one sofa. Wallace, Jane, Mac and Cassidy were on another sofa. And Logan and Veronica were cuddled together on the love-seat.

"Dude, I can't believe you're getting married and having a baby," Dick said.

"It's not like we planned this," Logan said, "but I'm kind of glad it happened. Now I don't have to be alone."

"I still can't believe your dad gave the two of you his blessing," Wallace said.

"He just wants me to be happy," Veronica told him. "And he could tell that Logan makes me happy. Besides, he'd never let me move in with Logan if we weren't married and it would be hard to keep shuffling the baby between our apartment and here."

They talked for a little while longer, but Veronica was tired. She'd started yawning and everyone took that as a sign that it was time for them to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Wallace said after hugging Veronica. "Try to come over early. I really don't want to have to wait until after we eat to open presents."

"We'll be there mid-morning," Veronica promised.

* * *

The next morning Logan and Veronica were in the kitchen having breakfast when there was a knock on the front door.

"Who in the hell would be at the door at this time today?" Logan asked as he got up from the counter.

"It might be your Christmas present," Veronica told him. She got up to follow him to the door.

"You bought me something and were able to get it delivered today?" Logan asked stopping to look at her, surprise etched on his face.

"I didn't exactly buy your gift," Veronica told him, "but I did put a lot of thought into it."

Just then the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" Logan yelled out. He continued to the door with Veronica hot on his heels.

When he opened the door and saw what was waiting on the other side his eyes started to tear up. "Mom?" Logan said, not sure if she was really there.

"Yeah sweetie," she said, moving to pull him into a hug. Logan just stood there completely stunned.

"I can't believe you're really here," Logan said through his tears, finally putting his arms around his mom.

Veronica just stood there watching the two of them. She was happy to finally find his mom. It was even better that she'd managed to find her before Christmas and convince her to come home.

Lynn looked up a minute later and noticed Veronica. "Oh my God," she said when she realized Veronica was pregnant. She let go of Logan and turned to see what had caught her attention.

"Why don't we go to the living room," Veronica suggested. She turned to head to the living room and Logan and Lynn followed. Veronica sat on one of the sofas and Logan moved to sit next to her. Lynn took a seat on the sofa opposite them.

No one knew what to say. Veronica decided to break the silence. "So, I take it you like your Christmas present," she said to Logan.

"Of course I do," he told her after turning to face her. "I just don't understand how you did it. I thought you'd given up after what we found out."

"I decided to look into more after you and my dad made me quit my job," she told him. "I figured this baby deserves to have a grandmother."

"I can't believe you're pregnant Veronica," Lynn said. "I guess a lot has changed since I left."

"Of course things have changed," Logan said turning to face his mom. His anger was starting to come out. "I can't believe you faked a suicide."

"I had to," Lynn said. "It was the only way I was ever going to get away from your father."

"I hate him so much for that," Logan said. "I knew you weren't dead when I found grandpa's lighter," he told her. "It's the reason Veronica first started looking for you earlier this year."

"I'm glad you found it," she told him, "I hoped you would. I couldn't tell you because I knew you'd want to go with me and I couldn't risk it. Aaron would've come looking for you."

"I understand why you did it," Logan stated, "but I hate that I had no idea where you were."

"I wish I could've been here for you," Lynn said. "I thought about coming back after your father was arrested, but I found out you'd left Neptune for the summer. And then once school started I didn't want to come back and disrupt your life. I was grateful when Veronica got in touch with me though. She convinced me it was time to come home. She didn't tell me you two were having a baby though."

"I figured I'd wait and let you find out once you were back," Veronica remarked.

"I can't believe my baby is gonna have a baby," Lynn said, turning her eyes toward Logan.

"Yeah, well Veronica's dad wasn't too thrilled with the news either," Logan explained.

"I can imagine," Lynn said. "When are you due?" she asked Veronica.

"February 10th," Veronica told her.

"Are you living here now?" Lynn asked her.

"No, I just stayed here last night because Logan had a party and didn't want me driving late at night," she told her. "I'm gonna go finish my breakfast and then go upstairs to get ready to go."

"You don't have to leave," Lynn told her.

"I think you two need some time to talk alone," she said. She leaned over and kissed Logan before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Christmas had been awkward and wonderful all at the same time. Logan loved having his mom back but there was a tension between the two of them. They'd had a long talk and got everything out in the open while Veronica had gone upstairs.

Lynn had gone to the Fennels' house with Logan and Veronica. Keith was surprised when he opened the door and found not only his daughter and her fiancé but Logan's mother as well. Lynn hadn't wanted to go at first but Veronica insisted that she would be welcomed with open arms. "Besides," Veronica had said, "there is no way we're leaving you here alone on Christmas day."

Veronica explained to her dad about tracking down Logan's mom. "I think you found the perfect present for him," her dad had told her later that day when they were standing alone watching Logan and his mom talk with Alicia.

When they got back to the Echolls house that evening Veronica went up to Logan's room to grab her bag.

"I don't want you to go," Logan pouted when he saw her with her bag.

"Pretty soon you won't be able to get rid of me," Veronica joked.

"I'd never want to get rid of you," he said reaching to pull her into his arms. "I want to spend every minute I can with you."

Logan began to kiss her and slowly eased her bags off her shoulder. She let them fall to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sure your dad wouldn't mind you spending the night again," Logan said in between kisses. "You'll be staying here every night in a few days."

"I think you're right," Veronica told him. "Why don't you go check on your mom while I call him and let him know I'm staying here again."

"Fine, but you have to promise that you won't fall asleep before we have sex tonight," Logan said smiling at her. They'd both been too exhausted the previous night to do anything and it was the first time Veronica had spent the night in a while.

"I promise I'll try to stay awake," Veronica replied.

"Good," Logan said kissing her one last time before leaving to check on his mom.

When Logan entered his room a few minutes later Veronica wasn't there. He heard water running in the bathroom and entered it to find her running a bath. She was standing there naked and Logan couldn't help but stand in the doorway staring at her.

"God you're gorgeous," he said a few seconds later startling her. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did," Veronica said turning to face him. "I thought you'd still be downstairs with your mom."

"She wanted some time to herself," Logan explained. "I'm sure it's strange for her to be back here."

"Probably," Veronica said turning back to the tub and stepping in.

Logan just stood there not saying anything for a minute.

"You're more than welcome to join me," Veronica told him.

"As much as I'd like that," Logan said looking over her body once more, "I think I'll pass. I'm gonna change into my pajamas and go check on my mom again. I'll meet you in bed a little later."'

"Ok," Veronica said, a little disappointed that he didn't take her up on the offer. She understood him wanting to check on his mom though. It was probably overwhelming for her to be back in this house after all that time.

"I love you," Veronica said before Logan turned to leave.

"I love you too," he said and then headed back to his bedroom.

* * *

When Veronica returned to Logan's bedroom wrapped in his bathrobe she didn't expect to find him laying on the bed. She thought he'd still be with his mom.

"I thought you'd still be with your mom," she said moving to sit on the bed.

"She said she was tired," Logan explained. "She decided to stay in one of the guest rooms."

"I can understand why she wouldn't want to sleep in the bedroom she shared with your father," Veronica said.

"Yeah, there are times I don't even want to stay in his house," Logan told her. "I think I'm gonna talk to my mom about selling it."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" she asked moving to get closer to him.

"I've been thinking about it for a while," Logan said pulling her into his arms. "I just figured we'd wait until the baby was born but now that my mom's back I think it might be good to do it before so we can get settled."

"If that's what you really want to do you know I'll support you," she said moving to lay her head on his chest.

"You're not planning to fall asleep on me are you?" he asked, hoping there wouldn't be a repeat of the previous night.

"No," she replied.

"Good, because tonight we're making up for lost time," he told her before leaning down to kiss her.

Logan moved so he was lying on his side facing her. They kissed for a while before Logan maneuvered his right arm under Veronica's side and then rolled on his back taking her with him. She got the hint and moved to straddle his legs.

"I guess this means no foreplay tonight," Veronica said in a teasing tone.

"You're right about that," Logan said moving his hands to the belt on his robe. "The last time I went down on you your orgasm was so intense that once you came down you said you were too sensitive to have sex."

"I'm sorry about that," Veronica said, helping him remove the robe from her body, "but it was true. I don't think I could've handled us having sex that night."

She slid the robe down her arms and tossed it on the other side of the bed. Logan slipped his right hand in between her folds and she moaned loudly when his finger grazed her clit. She moved to push his pajama pants down and he lifted his hips to help her. Logan was still kicking the pants off when Veronica sunk down on him.

"Oh my God," he moaned out at the feel of her surrounding him once again. He reached out to help steady her as she moved up and down.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you being on top?" Logan said. "Because I think it's my favorite position right now."

"You've mentioned it once or twice since we've started trying new positions because of the baby," she responded.

"Mmmmm," Veronica whimpered when Logan moved his right hand to her center and began rubbing his thumb over her clit. The sensation was overwhelming her and it wasn't long before she was on the edge of an orgasm. She'd already come and her wetness had spurred Logan to hold onto her hips and thrust up into her.

"I'm so close," Logan murmured.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Veronica cried out as her orgasm hit. "Logan, tell me you're close," she implored.

"I am," he said as he moved his hand from her center to help her get him off. He held her in place and thrust into her a few more times before finally reaching his breaking point and going over the edge into a massive orgasm.

He laid there boneless for a minute.

"Wow," Veronica said moving off of him. She laid next to him and he pulled her into his arm so she could lay on his chest.

"Damn babe," Logan remarked after regaining use of his voice. "I think that was the best sex we've ever had."

"I'd have to agree," Veronica managed to get out between the panting.

The two of them just laid there for a while trying to come down from the intensity of their orgasms.

Logan got up a few minutes later and went into the bathroom. He came out with a towel for Veronica to clean up and then they both climbed under the covers.

They were still in a state of euphoria and didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep.

* * *

New Year's Eve was hectic. Logan had planned to have the wedding in his backyard, so there were people coming and going from his house throughout the day. Logan's mom had been helping him with everything since she'd returned and their relationship was slowly beginning to mend.

Veronica was spending the day out in the pool house with Meg and Mac. Lynn had arranged for them to be pampered. She'd managed to get a nail tech, a massage therapist and a cosmetologist to spend the day with them.

Veronica was happy that Logan was taking care of everything. She'd been feeling worn out and cranky the last few days and being away from him was what was best for both of them that day.

Lynn had ordered Chinese takeout for everyone and brought the girls' food out to them. "How's everyone doing?" she asked as she set the bags of food on the table.

"Good," both Meg and Mac responded from where they were sitting on the sofa in bathrobes watching a movie.

"Where's Veronica?" Lynn asked when she noticed her future daughter-in-law wasn't with them.

"She said she wasn't feeling well," Meg explained, "so she went to lay down in the bedroom."

"I'll go let her know lunch is here," Mac said getting up from the sofa.

A few seconds later Mac returned with Veronica, who looked extremely pale.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Lynn asked when she saw Veronica.

"I haven't been feeling well today," Veronica told her as she moved towards the table.

"If the wedding is stressing you out I'm sure Logan would put it off," she said.

"It's not that," Veronica assured her. "I want to marry Logan today. I've just been really tired because of the baby and haven't been sleeping well."

"You need to take care of yourself Veronica," Lynn told her. "If you're not feeling better in a few hours I'm gonna have Logan postpone the wedding."

"I'll be fine," Veronica assured her.

Lynn wasn't sure she believed her but left the pool house so the girls could eat and get back to their day of relaxation.

* * *

"You look beautiful Veronica," Meg told her.

"Thanks," Veronica said. "You really don't think it's too revealing?"

"No," Mac said. "It's totally tasteful."

"I feel like my boobs are trying to push out of the dress," Veronica complained.

"It doesn't look that way," Meg said after standing back to look.

"Wow," Keith said as he entered the room.

"You like it daddy?" Veronica asked as she moved around so he could see the whole dress.

"You look breathtaking," he dad said as he pulled her into a hug.

The photographer was snapping away, taking pictures of everything going on in the pool house right then. Lynn had convinced a close friend to come and take pictures at the wedding.

"I've got the flowers," Lynn said as she entered the pool house again. She handed the bouquets out to the girls and helped Keith put on his boutonniere.

"Ok, how about we take a few more pictures now that everyone is ready," the photographer suggested.

She took a few shots of Veronica and her bridesmaids and then shots of Veronica with her dad and then Lynn. Lastly there were some shots of just Veronica.

The photographer headed out to set up and everyone stood around waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Mrs. Echolls," Cassidy called out from the living room.

"I guess it's time," she said and gave Veronica a quick hug before leaving. Cassidy was escorting Logan's mom to her seat.

Meg and Mac made their way to the living room to get ready for their walk up the aisle. Veronica and her dad held back for a minute.

"As much as I'm not happy about becoming a grandfather at such a young age," he said, "I am happy that you and Logan are back together. I see how much he loves you Veronica and I know how much you love him."

"You just had to go and make me cry," Veronica replied, wiping the tears from her face with the back of the hand not holding her bouquet.

"Oh sweetie," Keith said helping to wipe away the tears, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

A couple minutes later they heard the wedding march begin. "It's time," her dad said, pulling her free hand to wrap around his arm. He led her out the pool house and they slowly made their way up the aisle.

Logan was standing next to a priest and was stunned when he saw Veronica walking towards him. She looked breathtaking in the dress she'd picked out. He saw her crying and couldn't help the few tears that slipped from his eyes.

When Veronica and Keith got to where Logan was standing Keith kissed his little girl and then placed her hand in Logan's before moving to take a seat next to Alicia.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked, noticing how pale Veronica looked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him.

They turned to face the priest and he started the short ceremony.

* * *

Several times during the ceremony Veronica clenched Logan's hand. He thought it was just her way of letting him know she loved him without saying the words, but in reality it was because she was in pain.

They'd said their vows, exchanged rings, and had just finished saying "I do". The priest pronounced them husband and wife and that's when Veronica felt her legs giving out. Before Logan had a chance to kiss her she was collapsing in his arms.

"Veronica!" he shouted, cradling her in his arms. He lifted her into his arms and quickly made his way into their house with their parents and close friends right behind.

He laid her on one of the sofas and knelt down next to it. "Veronica," he whispered through his tears. "Baby, please wake up."

"Logan," Mac said to get his attention.

"What?" he said turning to look at her.

"She's bleeding," Mac told him and pointed at her white wedding dress that was now stained red.

"I need to get her to the hospital," Logan said standing up.

"The ambulance should be here soon," Duncan told him. "I called as soon as she collapsed."

The next few hours passed by in a blur for Logan. He'd gone to the hospital in the ambulance with Veronica.

Once they'd gotten her into an exam room and assessed the situation the doctor told Logan they needed to perform a c-section to get the baby out. They told him if they didn't get the baby out it was certain the baby would not survive. The doctor also informed Logan that Veronica would have a better chance if they removed the baby and were able to treat her as soon as possible.

Logan had signed the papers and Veronica had been wheeled to a delivery room. Logan had been allowed in the room, but he was told to stay by the head of the bed and out of the way. He'd held Veronica's hand and talked to her while the doctor performed the procedure to get the baby out.

Their daughter came into the world screaming loud. The doctor told Logan that she was on the small side and would be put in an incubator for a little while.

Logan stood where he'd been while the doctor stitched Veronica up. A nurse had come over and asked if he wanted to go to the nursery to be with the baby. Logan nodded no. He didn't want to leave Veronica's side yet.

* * *

A little over a month passed and Logan was sitting in Veronica's hospital room holding their daughter, begging his wife to wake up.

He'd been a complete mess since she'd slipped into a coma. He was lucky to have his mom and Keith there to support him. He had no clue what to do with the baby and the day he was able to take her home he freaked out. He didn't want to leave Veronica's side and he had no clue how to take care of a baby, especially in his condition.

It had taken over a week for his mom and Keith to get him to leave the hospital to spend time with their daughter. Once he became more comfortable with taking care of her he started bringing her to the hospital to visit Veronica. He was hoping that her being there would make Veronica wake up.

"You know today was the day she was supposed to be born," he said to Veronica while looking down at their daughter who was asleep in his arms. "I want you to wake up so you can see her," Logan said, tears forming in his eyes yet again.

One of the nurses came in to check on her while Logan was there. "Any change?" he asked hoping for something.

"Sorry," the nurse told him, "she's stable but there hasn't been any change."

Keith stopped by later that day and sent Logan home. He told him he'd call if anything changed.

All of their friends had tried to get Logan out of his funk, but nothing was working. He hadn't gone back to school when classes had resumed in January. He figured there wasn't a point in going because he'd never be able to concentrate.

A few weeks later it was his birthday and he'd decided to go to the hospital alone. He left their daughter with his mom and went to celebrate his day with Veronica.

"There's only one thing I want for my birthday," Logan said while holding his wife's hand, "and it doesn't look like I'm going to get it."

He stayed there laying in bed next to her most of the day. Keith had stopped by on his lunch break to check in and wish Logan a happy birthday. He'd just left and Logan was still standing there facing the door when he heard it. He was shocked and thought he was imagining it, until he turned around.

"Logan," she whispered again. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them he was staring into her blue ones. He rushed over to her bed and pressed the call button.

"I can't believe you finally woke up," he said, tears freely falling from his eyes as he reached for her hand.

"What happened?" she croaked out.

"Why don't we wait for the doctor," Logan suggested.

Veronica looked down and saw that she was no longer pregnant. "What happened to the baby?!" Veronica asked tears now streaming down her face too.

"She's at home with my mom," Logan told her.

"She? We have a little girl?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, and she's perfectly healthy," Logan said smiling from ear to ear just thinking about her.

A nurse entered the room just then. Upon seeing Veronica was awake she had her doctor paged to the room. The nurse moved to check Veronica's vital signs and write the information on her chart.

"It's nice to finally see you awake," the nurse said as she retrieved a blood pressure cuff. "I'm going to take your blood pressure while we wait for Dr. Benton to get here."

"Well, well, someone decided she'd slept long enough," the doctor joked as he entered the room.

"How long was I out for?" Veronica asked.

"About seven weeks," the doctor explained.

Veronica's eyes got wide at that revelation. She thought she'd only been out for a day or maybe a week, but she never would've guessed it was nearly two months.

"What day is it?" Veronica asked.

"February 25th," Dr. Benton informed her.

"Oh my god," Veronica said turning to face Logan, "it's your birthday."

"Yeah, and you waking up is the only thing I wanted today," he said, honestly not believing that he'd actually gotten what he wanted.

Dr. Benton checked Veronica's vital signs and then her vision. "I'm going to schedule a CT scan for you," he told her. "After I get the scan we'll know whether we need to pursue further treatment."

He left a minute later to set up the scan and the nurse followed.

"I want to see her," Veronica said with a gravely tone to her voice.

"Let me get you some water," Logan said moving from her bedside.

She moved to sit up while he was doing that. He handed the cup to her and sat back down.

"I'm gonna call my mom and your dad to let them know you're awake," Logan said pulling his phone from his pocket.

"I can't believe I've missed nearly two months of our daughter's life," she said after drinking all the water Logan had given her.

"She's awake," Logan said into the phone when Keith picked up.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he told Logan.

Logan hung up and called his mom. "She's awake," he told her.

"Oh Logan, that's wonderful," Lynn said.

"She wants to see Faith, so I'll come home and get her after her dad gets here," Logan explained.

"I bet she's excited to see her," Lynn said.

"I'm sure she is," Logan said, not really knowing what Veronica was thinking or how she was feeling.

"I'll see you a little later then," Lynn said before they ended their call.

"You named her Faith?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, they needed a name for her birth certificate," Logan told her. "I put off naming her as long as I could. I wanted you to wake up and help decide on a name, but that didn't happen. I named her Faith Lillian Echolls. Holding her gave me faith that you would wake up."

"It's a really pretty name Logan," Veronica told him. "I'm sure Lilly's looking down from heaven smiling right now."

* * *

A week later Veronica was finally released from the hospital. Logan's mom had gotten in touch with a realtor while Veronica was in the coma and had managed to find a house for them. She was currently still staying in the mansion but it was up for sale and Lynn was waiting for the condo she bought to be finished so she could move in.

"Wow," Veronica said as they pulled up in front of their new house. "Things sure have changed in the last two months."

"Yeah," Logan replied. "You ready to go in and start our new life together?"

"Of course," she said turning to smile at him.

He leaned over the console to kiss her before getting out of the car. He rushed around to help her out and held out his hand for her to hold as they headed towards the front door of their house.

"Mom," Logan called out when they entered.

"We're in the kitchen honey," she responded.

Logan slowly led Veronica to their kitchen. She noticed how sparse the house was as they made their way through it. She guessed that Logan hadn't had the time or motivation to do anything other than buy some furniture.

When they entered the kitchen they saw Lynn sitting at the table with Veronica's father, who was currently feeding Faith.

"Hi sweetie," Keith said looking up from his granddaughter. "I bet you're glad to finally be out of the hospital."

"Yeah," she said leaning against the counter in the middle of the kitchen. She stared at her father feeding their daughter and wondered if she'd ever feel that comfortable holding and feeding her. She hadn't held her since she was born. She'd been too weak at first and then she'd felt scared. Logan hadn't pushed her to hold Faith and she was thankful for that.

"I ordered Italian takeout that should be here pretty soon," Lynn said. "I thought we could all have dinner together before Keith and I leave and let you settle in."

Just then the doorbell rang. "Why don't you go sit down while I go get the food," Logan suggested before kissing Veronica on her forehead.

Veronica nodded at Logan before he turned to leave the room. She slowly made her way over to the table and sat next to her dad.

"Do you want to finish feeding her?" he asked.

"No, it looks like you've got it under control," Veronica stated, still not sure she was ready to hold Faith.

Logan came back with the food and set it on the counter. He grabbed plates and cups from the cabinet and utensils from the drawer.

Keith finished feeding Faith while Logan was getting everything ready for them to eat. He burped her and then got up from the table.

"Veronica why don't you come help me put her to bed," her dad encouraged, knowing that his daughter had yet to hold _her_ daughter.

"Why don't you let Logan help," Veronica remarked.

"Honey you're going to have to hold her sooner or later," Keith said dejectedly.

"I know, but I'm not ready just yet," Veronica informed him.

Everyone waited for Keith to come back before eating and dinner was on the quiet side. Veronica wasn't really up for conversation.

After their parents left Logan gave her a tour of the house ending with their bedroom. He showed her the bathroom and the two separate closets containing their clothes.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for bed," Veronica told him.

"I kind of figured you'd be worn out," Logan said. "I'll go check on Faith and then go downstairs so you can have some privacy."

"You don't have to do that," Veronica said. "Go downstairs," she rectified. "You could come back and join me instead."

"As enticing as that sounds," Logan said, "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want our first time in months to be a quick fuck against the shower wall."

"I didn't say anything about fucking," Veronica said, grinning at him, "I just wanted help washing my back."

Logan moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her. "I would love to wash your back," he replied, "but there's something I want you to do first."

"What's that?" Veronica asked leaning up to kiss him.

"Come with me," Logan said moving back and grabbing her hand

Veronica followed him because he was gently pulling her along. "Where are we going?" she asked as they walked down the hall.

Logan stopped in front of a door down the hall and pushed it open. It was Faith's room.

"Logan-" Veronica started but her cut her off by putting a finger to her mouth.

"I know you're scared," Logan said. "I was at first too, but you have to get over it. My mom had to force me to hold her because I was too scared to touch her. She was so little. I'm thankful my mom did that because every moment I hold her now I realize how close I came to losing her...and you."

Tears were falling from his eyes thinking about that again.

Veronica moved in to his arms and wrapped hers around him. He pulled her flush against his body and clung to her while he cried. She let go of him when she felt that he'd regained his composure.

She moved out of his arms and walked over to the crib. She looked down at their beautiful baby girl. She looked so small and fragile. Veronica moved her hand over the crib railing and stroked Faith's cheek. The baby stirred and reached for her finger. She grasped it in her little hand and Veronica began to cry. She realized how much her daughter needed her and that she couldn't keep passing off her responsibilities as her mother.

"I want to hold her," Veronica said through her tears.

"Why don't you go sit in the rocking chair and I'll bring her over to you," Logan suggested.

Veronica nodded and gently eased her finger from their daughter's clutch. She moved to sit down and waited for Logan to take their daughter from her crib without waking her. He slowly reached in to get her and cooed at her once she was in his arms. He walked over to Veronica and placed Faith in her waiting arms.

"I can't believe how small she is," Veronica commented. "She looks so much like you," she added.

"Really?" Logan said. "I think she looks like you. She's got your big blue eyes."

"She may have my eyes but she looks like you," Veronica insisted.

Veronica rocked her for a few minutes and then decided it was time to put Faith back in her crib. She got up with the baby secure in her arms and walked over to the crib. She gently eased her back down into the crib and stood there waiting to make sure she wouldn't wake up.

"See, it wasn't so scary," Logan whispered as he walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

They stood there just staring at their daughter for a few minutes.

"Logan," Veronica said quietly.

"Hmm," he responded kissing the top of her head.

"I know you said you didn't want to fuck me in the shower," she said, "but what about making love to me in our bed?"

"Are you sure you want to do that tonight?" he asked. "We don't have to rush back into things."

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied turning in his arms. She smiled up at him and he choked up. He still couldn't believe she was there with him. He leaned down and kissed her before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her back to their room. He gently placed her on the bed and moved to lay next to her. She turned so they were facing one another.

"I've missed you so much," Logan said running right hand down the left side of her face before reaching to hook it around her neck. He leaned over and kissed her.

They wrestled for dominance as their hands moved down to start undressing one another. Somehow they'd managed to get down to just their underwear. Logan moved his hands behind her back to unhook her bra. He tossed it over the edge of the bed and moved back to stare at her massive chest.

"Do they hurt?" Logan asked, not wanting to touch them just in case they did.

"A little," she told him, "but you can touch them as long as you're gentle."

Logan slowly moved his hands to cover her enlarged breasts. He cupped them in his hands and gently caressed them.

Veronica reached down to push her panties and then his boxer-briefs down while Logan continued to play with her breasts.

"It's nice to be able to be this close again," Veronica said as Logan kissed a trail down her neck to her chest.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Logan noted.

Veronica snaked a hand in between their bodies and took hold of Logan's throbbing cock. "Ohhh," Logan moaned out as Veronica gently squeezed him.

Logan kissed back up her neck to her mouth and eased her onto her back. He grabbed her hand and removed it from his hardening cock. He then kissed her again and trailed kiss down her entire body.

"I haven't been able to taste you in a while," he said before moving in to lick at her center.

Veronica moaned the moment his tongue touched her clit. "I've seriously missed you doing that," Veronica managed to somehow get out between the moans. She was clenching the sheets around her and writhing from the sensations Logan was making her feel.

"Oh God Logan," Veronica moaned out a few minutes later, "don't stop. I'm almost there. I'm almost there." The next thing Logan knew she was shaking and pulling at his hair. Logan slowly brought her down and she released her grip on his hair.

"Wow," Logan said moving back up her body. "You really enjoyed that."

"That was amazing Logan," Veronica said and then leaned over to kiss him.

She started to kiss her way down his chest but he stopped her. "As much as I'd love to get a blowjob, I'd much rather make love to you and I don't think I have it in me to do both."

He rolled away from her and she thought he'd decided they'd gone far enough. He moved back next to her and held up a condom. "I don't think either of us want you getting pregnant again," he said before ripping the packet open.

"Let me put it on," Veronica said taking the condom out of the packing and moving to slide it over his painfully hard erection. Logan moaned as she gripped him to make sure the condom was secure.

Logan pushed her onto her back. "I thought you liked it when I was on top," Veronica said as he slipped between her legs.

"I do, but I don't want you to overexert yourself your first night out of the hospital," he stated.

"It's not going to wear me out," she said, "but if you want to do all the work be my guest."

He moved to position himself at her opening and leaned down to kiss her passionately as he thrust into her.

"God I love you," he moaned out a few thrusts later.

"I love you too," she responded.

He had started off thrusting into her slowly but picked up the pace a few minutes in. They hadn't made love in over two months and being with her again felt too good. He was thrusting harder, bumping her cervix, and faster, causing her to cum pretty fast.

When his thrusts became erratic Veronica knew he was on the verge of his orgasm. She reached between them and pushed him onto his back. He helped her move up and down on him and came a minute later.

Veronica moved off of him and cuddled in next to him.

"That was fucking amazing Bobcat," Logan said when he could finally speak again. He leaned in and kissed her before getting up from the bed to dispose of the condom.

He was back in bed a few seconds later. He pulled Veronica into his arms and she laid on his chest.

She fell asleep a few minutes later. Logan could tell because her breathing had evened out. He stayed awake a little while longer just staring at her. He knew they'd have to have a long talk the next day about their future but right then and there he was just thankful to have her back in his arms again.


End file.
